Chat 4
AwesomeCartoonFan01 I wonder why anyone would like school *4:56 AwesomeCartoonFan01 HEllo *4:56 Tornadospeed Hai all *4:57 Redsox1099 Hey *4:57 Redsox1099 Playin Portal 2 *4:57 AwesomeCartoonFan01 It's quiet....TOO QUIET *4:59 AwesomeCartoonFan01 .... *4:59 Tornadospeed indeed *4:59 MarioPhineas76 Hey *5:00 AwesomeCartoonFan01 I'm eating popcorn for no reason *Kh2cool is now taking a bath with old men! Don't forget to scrub! *5:00 Kh2cool I'm back *5:00 AwesomeCartoonFan01 HEllo *5:00 Kh2cool to make a long story short *5:00 Kh2cool I couldn't go to gamestop today *5:01 Kh2cool because I have to baby sit my baby brother while my parents and siblings are gone *5:01 AwesomeCartoonFan01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSzOXtXm8p0 *5:01 Kh2cool so until 7:00 or later *5:01 Kh2cool I'll be on chat *5:01 Kh2cool and bitstrips *5:02 Tornadospeed same *5:02 Redsox1099 ^ *5:04 Kh2cool if I leave that means I have to *5:04 Kh2cool make a cheese sandwhich *5:04 Kh2cool turns on elmo *5:04 Kh2cool or give him some apple juice *5:04 Tornadospeed Ok *5:04 AwesomeCartoonFan01 Okie dokie lokie *5:05 AwesomeCartoonFan01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9RuaB3c9FQ&feature=related *5:05 Kh2cool I might call my real life friend and ask if she wants to chat *5:05 MarioPhineas76 We should﻿ take the good old fashioned Spongebob humor AND PUSH IT IN THE NEW EPISODES! *5:05 Kh2cool right now *5:05 Tornadospeed Replace "Bikini Bottom" with "Justin Bieber" *5:06 Kh2cool speaking of pouring apple juice... *5:06 Kh2cool brb *5:06 Tornadospeed ok *5:07 Kh2cool back *5:07 Kh2cool I called her *5:07 AwesomeCartoonFan01 We should take Meapless in Seattle, and push it to today! *5:07 Kh2cool I'm talking to her right now *5:07 Tornadospeed DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!? *5:07 AwesomeCartoonFan01 Cool *5:07 Tornadospeed No. *5:07 Tornadospeed UGG. *5:08 Kh2cool my favorite patrick line is *5:08 Kh2cool "Is mayonnaise an instrument" *5:08 CCs and Cream GONNA GET MARIO PARTY 9 NOW!!! :D *5:08 CCs and Cream BAI *5:08 AwesomeCartoonFan01 BYEZ! *5:08 Tornadospeed Bye! *5:08 Kh2cool lucky... *CCs and Cream found this bath time too weird to experience. *5:08 Tornadospeed ^ *5:08 AwesomeCartoonFan01 ^ *5:08 Kh2cool okay I'm giving her one of my alt account passwords *5:09 MarioPhineas76 Kh4cool *5:09 Tornadospeed Is it bad to think that villains are the most interesting characters? *5:09 Kh2cool nope *5:09 Tornadospeed k. *5:09 Kh2cool Its one I made in the summer *5:09 Kh2cool I'm giving it to her *5:09 Tornadospeed Ok *5:09 Kh2cool Just need to give her an avatar *5:09 AwesomeCartoonFan01 My reaction to everything - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qmb9cnx__hA&feature=endscreen&NR=1 *5:10 Tornadospeed MYy reaction to everything: File:Homer hedge.gif *5:12 AwesomeCartoonFan01 .... *5:12 Kh2cool Okay gave her an avatar *5:12 AwesomeCartoonFan01 (prepares my Welcome song) *5:13 Kh2cool Okay logging out for her and giving her password *5:13 MarioPhineas76 ok *5:13 AwesomeCartoonFan01 Okie *5:13 Tornadospeed ok *5:14 Kh2cool .... *5:15 Kh2cool darn *5:15 AwesomeCartoonFan01 ... *5:15 Kh2cool she said it didn't work *5:15 Kh2cool I was really looking foward to *5:15 MarioPhineas76 Give her your Kh4cool account *5:16 Kh2cool I forget the password *5:16 Kh2cool I change my password for every alt account *5:16 Kh2cool I'll try again *5:18 AwesomeCartoonFan01 So her avatar is Fluttershy? *5:18 Kh2cool yeah *5:18 Kh2cool I changed it to that *5:19 Tornadospeed ... I ate too much pie *5:20 AwesomeCartoonFan01 I ate too many Fig Newtons *Alternate Phineas is now taking a bath with old men! Don't forget to scrub! *5:22 Kh2cool I'm bored *5:22 Tornadospeed Same *5:22 MarioPhineas76 Rolling around at the speed of sound, Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow. Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out! Must keep on moving ahead, No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. Trusting in what you can't see, Take my lead I'll set﻿ you free. *5:22 AwesomeCartoonFan01 HEllo *5:22 MarioPhineas76 Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, follow me. Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through prove﻿ it to you. Follow me! Oh yeah! Danger is lurking around every turn, Trust your feelings, got to live and learn. *5:23 Tornadospeed da heck? *5:24 MarioPhineas76 IT'S FROM SANIC EVENTURE 2! *5:24 Alternate Phineas http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6NaZrPQGfY *5:24 Kh2cool I wanna eat dirt *5:24 Kh2cool (eats dirt) *5:24 Kh2cool yuck.. *5:25 Kh2cool (eats more dirt) *5:25 AwesomeCartoonFan01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQAKaYb2JY0 *5:25 Kh2cool not even the second bite tasted good *5:27 AwesomeCartoonFan01 Note to Self: Never eat dirt *5:28 AwesomeCartoonFan01 ..... *CompliensCreator00 is now taking a bath with old men! Don't forget to scrub! *5:29 Kh2cool I might make a new random smash bros *5:29 Tornadospeed Hi *5:29 MarioPhineas76 Hey *5:29 MarioPhineas76 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIp_8RNNX4k *5:29 Kh2cool hi *5:29 MarioPhineas76 brb switching computers *5:29 CompliensCreator00 So your feeding junk food to animals just great so is there some musical number about how to get a tree? *Alternate Phineas found this bath time too weird to experience. *MarioPhineas76 found this bath time too weird to experience. *5:30 CompliensCreator00 Hiz. *5:30 AwesomeCartoonFan01 HEllo *5:30 Kh2cool but any character suggestions for the new random smash bros? *5:31 AwesomeCartoonFan01 .....PINKIE PIE *5:31 AwesomeCartoonFan01 And The Powerpuff Girls *5:31 Tornadospeed My mind... stronger than you... *5:32 Kh2cool okay *5:32 CompliensCreator00 Prof. Wright! *MarioPhineas76 is now taking a bath with old men! Don't forget to scrub! *5:32 Tornadospeed My head feels like it's gonna explode. *5:32 CompliensCreator00 I'M FEEDING JUNK FOOD TO ANIMALS ISNT DAT GREAT! *5:32 Tornadospeed YAAY *5:32 MarioPhineas76 b-b-b-back! *5:32 Tornadospeed k *5:33 MarioPhineas76 @Kh2 SHELDON COOPER! *5:33 Tornadospeed MAXIMUM VOLUME *5:33 Tornadospeed AWHAWHAW *5:33 MarioPhineas76 and the Once-ler *5:33 Tornadospeed TOAST. *5:33 AwesomeCartoonFan01 The Lorax *5:33 Kh2cool okay *5:33 AwesomeCartoonFan01 The rest of the Mane 6, and Spike *5:33 Tornadospeed I have no order... YAY *5:33 Tornadospeed PIE *5:33 MarioPhineas76 The I like trains kid *5:33 Tornadospeed What are we talking about? *5:34 MarioPhineas76 Characters next in SSBR *5:34 Tornadospeed ok. *5:34 MarioPhineas76 Super Smash Bros. Random *5:34 Tornadospeed I know *5:34 CompliensCreator00 O'Hare! *5:34 CompliensCreator00 BRB! *CompliensCreator00 found this bath time too weird to experience. *5:34 Tornadospeed ok *5:34 Tornadospeed sLATE *CompliensCreator00 is now taking a bath with old men! Don't forget to scrub! *5:35 CompliensCreator00 I has new piccy. *5:36 MarioPhineas76 lol O *5:36 Tornadospeed lolz *5:36 MarioPhineas76 *O'Hare *5:36 CompliensCreator00 O'Hare! *5:36 MarioPhineas76 LET IT DIE LET IT DIE LET IT SHRIVEL UP AND DIE! *5:36 MarioPhineas76 NO! *5:36 CompliensCreator00 AIR-IN-A-BOTTLE BUY IT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *5:36 Kh2cool Any other characters? *5:36 MarioPhineas76 TS you can be Ted! *5:36 Redsox1099 ^ *5:36 MarioPhineas76 @Kh2... Ian and Anthony! *5:37 CompliensCreator00 Is MP76 Once-ler? *5:37 MarioPhineas76 Yup *5:37 Redsox1099 ^ *5:37 CompliensCreator00 YAY! *5:37 MarioPhineas76 Young Once-ler! *5:37 CompliensCreator00 I'm O'Hare! *5:37 MarioPhineas76 TS be Ted! *5:37 MarioPhineas76 plz *5:37 CompliensCreator00 Let it die! *5:37 MarioPhineas76 or Red! *5:37 Tornadospeed I feel bad for not having seen the Lorax yet. :( *5:37 Tornadospeed . *5:37 AwesomeCartoonFan01 I'm Pinkie Pie! *5:37 CompliensCreator00 Let it die! *5:37 MarioPhineas76 Red be Ted! *5:37 MarioPhineas76 :B *5:37 CompliensCreator00 Let it shrivel up and die! *5:37 MarioPhineas76 NO! *5:37 MarioPhineas76 TS see Teh Lorax it's gud *5:38 Redsox1099 I feel like being Audrey. *5:38 Tornadospeed k *5:38 MarioPhineas76 No that's ACF, Red *5:38 Tornadospeed wHEN it b on blew rai *5:38 MarioPhineas76 In... *5:38 Redsox1099 Okay, I'll be Ted *5:38 MarioPhineas76 3-4 months *5:38 MarioPhineas76 ok! *TheWonderKat is now taking a bath with old men! Don't forget to scrub! *5:38 CompliensCreator00 YAY! WE CAN DO THE LORAX! *5:38 AwesomeCartoonFan01 HEllo *5:39 CompliensCreator00 Hi kat! *5:39 TheWonderKat yo *Alternate Phineas is now taking a bath with old men! Don't forget to scrub! *5:39 MarioPhineas76 Hey *5:39 Redsox1099 Hey *5:39 Tornadospeed Hi all *5:39 CompliensCreator00 We're doing Lorax avatar pics! *5:39 CompliensCreator00 Baiz! Have to leev! *5:39 Tornadospeed ok *5:39 MarioPhineas76 Bye *5:39 TheWonderKat cya *5:39 MarioPhineas76 buy!!!! *CompliensCreator00 found this bath time too weird to experience. *5:39 MarioPhineas76 BUY FRESH AIR! *5:39 MarioPhineas76 noa! *5:39 Tornadospeed NEVA *5:39 MarioPhineas76 CUT DOWN ALL THE TREES! *5:40 MarioPhineas76 NO! *Tornadospeed found this bath time too weird to experience. *5:41 Kh2cool I'm working on it now *5:41 MarioPhineas76 If ACF is Pinkie Pie then why doesn't she have a Pinkie Pie avatar instead of her as a PPG *5:41 MarioPhineas76 k *5:41 AwesomeCartoonFan01 .....Wait, I'm suppose to change my icon? *5:41 Redsox1099 Yes *5:42 AwesomeCartoonFan01 Let me find one first *5:42 MarioPhineas76 Red Y U NO TED *5:42 Kh2cool http://i1.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/006/039/shrugging-pinkie-pie.png *5:43 MarioPhineas76 IDAF *5:43 Redsox1099 CANT FIND THE PROPER ICON *5:43 MarioPhineas76 GO to the Dr. Suess Wiki! *5:43 MarioPhineas76 FIND TED! *5:43 Redsox1099 Wait one sec, I'm Playing Portal 2 with Alt *5:44 MarioPhineas76 ok *5:44 AwesomeCartoonFan01 I'm looking at Pinkie images, and I see Major Monogram *5:45 AwesomeCartoonFan01 WTC?! *Louisfe is now taking a bath with old men! Don't forget to scrub! *5:45 MarioPhineas76 New user I see? *5:45 AwesomeCartoonFan01 HEllo *Louisfe found this bath time too weird to experience. *5:46 MarioPhineas76 PinkieXMonog-*gets shot* *5:46 MarioPhineas76 NIGHTMARE FUEL! *5:46 MarioPhineas76 brb gonna get MP9 *MarioPhineas76 found this bath time too weird to experience. *5:48 AwesomeCartoonFan01 brb *AwesomeCartoonFan01 found this bath time too weird to experience. *5:49 Kh2cool I'm still working on the series *5:50 Redsox1099 brb *Redsox1099 found this bath time too weird to experience. *5:51 Kh2cool why's everyone leaving? *5:51 Kh2cool Its just me *5:51 Alternate Phineas idk *5:51 Alternate Phineas I need to go to *5:51 Kh2cool & this pickle *5:51 Alternate Phineas me and Red are playing Portal 2 co-op *5:51 Kh2cool (kisses pickle like Patrick did on Spongebob) *Alternate Phineas found this bath time too weird to experience. *5:51 Kh2cool I wonder were everyone else went.. *5:52 Kh2cool (sigh) Everyone's gone... Category:Chat Category:Pages by kh2cool